I'm sorry
by xx.nerdy.panda.xx
Summary: Juvia was dealing with depression and heartbreak. She finally decides to stop chasing after Gray. When Gray finds out, what does he do? ... A very cliché but interesting one-shot...


**Hey there, I don't own fairy tail or the characters. I only own this oneshot. Enjoy this new story.**

* * *

No one's P.O.V

As Juvia walks to the Fairy tail, she doesn't feel like chasing Gray. She rathers feel likes doing nothing. She was dealing with depression and heartbreak. Today was the day she accepts that. Recently she bought a gift for Gray to apologize for stalking him too much. As she walks at the doorsteps, she stared at her feet, hoping not to find Gray there. She was about to open the door...until a naked Gray falls on top of her. Juvia started blushing, because he was naked.

"HEY ICE PRINCESS! WHERE ARE YOU-" Natsu backed away from what he saw. _What up with him?_ Gray realized what positon they were in. Shocked, Gray gets up from her.

"Y-You clothes.." she said.

"Crap, my clothes! I just had them on!" He look at a embarrassed Juvia. She handed him his pants.

" I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." he kept bowing to apologize. Embarrassed, she got up. _What, where is Juvia's bag? What, no more 3rd person_.

"I'm okay Gray. Have you seen my bag?" His mouth fell wide open. He was shocked that she wasn't acting like herself.

"Juvia, are you okay? Are you sick? I'm going to take you to the hospital." He picked up Juvia and was about to run. She slapped him before he could do that.

"Juvi- I mean, I'm okay. I-I' am not sick." Her slap was so painful, it lefted a red hand mark. She gasped, covering her mouth with her pale hands.

"Juvia didn't mean to attack you. Juvia is sorry." she hugged him, hoping he would forgive her.

"I thought you were sick, because you weren't talking in 3rd person, and because you didn't call me 'gray-sama" he knew something us wrong.

"Gray, you're clothes"

"Damnit, I just had my shirt on!" the two were looking for his shirt, making Juvia forget about her bag. When Gray found it, he was curious to find out what was in it.

"Juvia, who's this for?" Juvia started stuttering random work behing her breath. _Do it Juvia, Do it._

"Why are you so sad?" She stood there quietly. He came closer to her.

"Why are you sad? Did someone make you feel like this?" She signed, deciding to answer his question. She nodded in reply.

"Tell me who made you feel like this." She tried to take the bag from his hand. He snatch it from her hand.

"I'll give you this, if you tell me." _Whoever did this to you, I'll kill them_. The thought repeated in his head.

"Okay, Gray made Juvia feel like this" She grab the bag from his cold hand. He looked at her.

"W-What.."

"Juvia did some thinking, and decided to leave Gray alone, Juvia will no longer feel rejected." She handed him the bag back. He opened it, he saw a card that had writing. It had a picture of a penguin, sitting in an iceberg alone. It said- **_Juvia is sorry for stalking Gray-sama. Juvia understand that Gray-sama doesn't feel the same as Juvia. Love Juvia_**. There was a light blue beanie that had his name written in white letters.

"Juvia, I'm sorry for making you feel like this." He gave her a hug. She wrapped her hands around his neck. It's over, Juvia doesn't love me anymore...

"Juvia accepts Gray's apology." She broke the hug, and lefted to the guild. Gray felt heartbroken, devastated. He entered the guild hall. He put his head on the table, hoping to fall asleep.

"Oi, Ice bastard, what's wrong?" Natsu sat next to him.

"Nothing's wrong, leave me alone." He mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say? I can't here you" Natsu get closer to gray, to heard him better.

"Juvia doesn't like me anymore.." _He was sad because of that_? Natsu thought.

"But I thought you did like Juvia, you kept rejecting her and-"

"i know what I did ash head."

"Just tell her, before she finds someone else *cough* Lyon *cough*" Erza stood behide Gray.

"Olay, I tell her!" He got up and ran out of the guild.

"GRAY! YOUR SHIRT" Lucy yelled.

"Forget about my shirt." he ran to find Juvia.

He ran into a jewelry store to buy Juvia the necklace she had been wanting ever since 4 months ago. He purchase it, then bought her a card with two penguins holding hands. He wrote- _**Juvia, I'm sorry for not accepting your feeling. I like you too. Love, your Gray-sama**_. After writing, he ran around the city, trying to find Juvia.

Juvia was a park, sitting at a bench. She looked at the little pond. A rain drop landed on Juvia's head. Then more and more rain drops landed on the pond.

"Juvia never wants to feel like this ever again." She didn't bring her umbella, so she was soaked. She saw a baby bird, she pointed her finger so the bird could land on it.

"Hello little birdie, Juvia doesn't know if what Juvia did was right. Juvia told Gray-sama that Juvia wouldn't love Gray-sama anymore." She felt a tear running though her face.

"Maybe Juvia could be with Lyon, or Gray-sama could be with love rival." She wiped her tears, but more kept escaping her eyes.

"JUVIA! JUVIA!" she turned around, trying to find the voice. Her face went pale. _Gray-sama.._

"Gray-sama, Juvia means Gray?" she put the bird down to find Gray. _Juvia..._

"Juvia..JUVIA" He ran towards her.

"Juvia, I'm sorry.." He hugged her tightly. She was confused with what he said.

"Sorry for what Gray-sama" he push her away to see her face.

"For not telling you, I love you" He cupped her cheeks and press his lips with her's. Juvia wrapped her arms aroung his neck. _Gray-sama does love Juvia_.. Juvia was about to break the kiss until Gray push her closer, deeping it. Finally they broke apart, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Juvia, I shouldn't have made you feel depress." She smiled wide, and hugged him.

"Gray-sama does love Juvia." She whispered in his ear.

"Yes I do, and always will" He smiled. _Juvia loves me!_ His smiled grew wide at the thought.

"I bought you something to make it up to you." She grabbed the bag, then read the card. She smiled when she saw the necklace she wanted.

"C'mon, lets go back to the guild." Hand and hand, they left the park.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama"

"And I love you too"

* * *

 **Hey there, thanks for reading this weird, cliché but okay-ish oneshot! I probably made this story a little bit boring. But I still did it. So what do you people think? Please review this story. Thanks for reading. Bye, bye - .**


End file.
